A light in the dark
by ludmilla
Summary: Robin et Regina dans la Forêt enchantée et les effets de l'alcool.
1. Chapter 1

**_Cette fic est basée sur le prompt : Regina est ivre, Robin passe la soirée avec elle. Le lendemain Regina ne se souvient de rien et croit certaines choses..._**

**_Cette fic comporte 5 chapitres ! _**

**Joyeuse lecture :D **

_L'histoire se déroule au FTL après le sort qui a ramené tout le monde à ses origines exceptés Emma et Henry._

_Regina et Robin se sont rencontrés. Ils s'étaient installés provisoirement dans un village au FTL avec les autres habitants de SB en attendant de trouver une solution pour les ramener dans l'autre monde et revoir Emma et Henry._

Regina était attablée dans un coin à l'abri des regards. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, ne réagissant guère au brouhaha constant et à l'ambiance festive qui régnaient dans la taverne. Elle se sentait terriblement seule et triste depuis qu'elle avait perdu Henry. Bien qu'elle sût avoir fait le bon choix, son cœur était meurtri. Elle avait choisi de se sacrifier pour son fils, par amour. Elle l'avait laissé à Emma en donnant à cette dernière l'opportunité de tout recommencer, d'avoir une meilleure vie loin de la magie, loin de sa mère adoptive.

Regina fit tournoyer son verre dans ses mains, observant le liquide rosâtre. Puis elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et but cul sec. Elle frissonna en sentant l'alcool lui brûler la gorge. Elle n'aimait décidément pas ce goût. Mais qu'importe, ce soir il était son seul ami. Elle poussa donc le verre sur la table qui s'entrechoqua avec les autres déjà vides. Puis elle se retourna vers le tavernier pour en commander un autre. Ce dernier lui lança un regard qui lui semblait être de la pitié. L'ancienne reine fulmina intérieurement.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça ! Ce que pensaient les autres, elle s'en fichait ! Il fut un temps où en ce lieu elle aurait inspiré non pas de la pitié mais de la terreur ! Ce tavernier se serait dépêché de lui servir tremblant de sa personne !

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que Regina se leva brusquement, se dirigea vers le bar et empoigna la première bouteille d'alcool qui se présentait à elle en lançant un regard de défi à celui qui tenterait de l'en empêcher. Puis elle regagna sa petite table et se resservit un verre. Elle réalisa alors que se lever et marcher n'avait pas été chose aisée...sa tête tournait légèrement et elle se sentait encore plus maussade qu'avant. Elle soupira longuement. Finalement ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça de venir ici. Elle ferait mieux de regagner son habitat avant de finir complètement soule et de s'afficher devant tout le monde. L'image qu'elle projetait d'une reine déchue ne serait que davantage renforcée aux yeux de tous.

Son cœur se serra à nouveau. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu et d'avoir fait un bon en arrière dans sa vie, lorsqu'elle était seule. Que lui restait-il aujourd'hui ? Le seul être qui lui avait donné de l'amour avait disparu. L'image de cette voiture maudite emportant Henry dans une autre vie s'imposa alors à elle. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti sur le moment lui revint de plein fouet ! Elle se sentit soudainement étouffée dans cet environnement. Sa tête se mit à tourner plus fortement, la nausée lui prit à la gorge et son rythme cardiaque s'intensifia.

Regina ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle devait absolument sortir ! Mais pour ça, elle allait devoir passer devant les clients de la taverne la tête haute. Aucune erreur, aucun faux pas n'était permis.

Elle posa fermement ses mains sur la table et s'appuya sur celles-ci pour se lever avec précaution. Elle s'accorda quelques secondes avant de faire un pas, histoire de laisser paraître une assurance qu'elle avait perdue depuis son retour à la Forêt enchantée.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à emprunter le chemin de la sortie, Regina se ravisa soudainement et observa la bouteille « empruntée » plus tôt. « Oh et puis merde !» La belle brune saisit l'alcool et l'enfouit dans son sac. Puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie, déterminée, sans un regard pour les autres, plus par peur que par fierté. Son pas s'accéléra au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la porte. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide alors qu'elle tentait de réfréner ses sentiments. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. « Pas maintenant !» s'ordonna-t-elle.

Regina poussa la porte avec soulagement. L'air frais lui fit du bien. Elle avait tant besoin de respirer ! Et puis sans prévenir des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues rosies par l'alcool. Elle se dépêcha alors de trouver un endroit sombre. Hors de question qu'on la voit dans cet état. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. La forêt à quelques mètres de la taverne lui sembla appropriée. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers ce refuge. Sur sa route, elle ne se rendit même pas compte d'avoir bousculé une personne, trop pressée de se cacher...

Après quelques minutes de marche, elle s'adossa à un arbre, essoufflée. Puis submergée par sa tristesse elle éclata en sanglots. Ses jambes lâchèrent, si bien qu'elle glissa par terre, soutenue par l'arbre. La tête entre les mains, Regina laissa enfin son cœur s'exprimer. Elle avait tenu jusque-là, refusant de se montrer devant les autres malgré la compassion dont Snow faisait preuve à son égard. Elle aussi avait en quelque sorte perdue sa fille. Mais Regina avait pris ses distances par culpabilité. Elle avait créé le sort qui les avait amenés à vivre à Storybrooke. Et par sa faute, elle avait dû tout effacer. Snow et Charming n'eurent pas d'autre choix que d'abandonner encore une fois Emma. Les habitants de Storybrooke avaient dû dire adieu à la vie qu'ils avaient construite dans l'autre monde. Regina devait donc supporter sa propre douleur mais aussi celle des autres. C'était le prix à payer..._son_ prix pour s'être servie de la magie avec haine et vengeance.

La nuit noire s'abattit sur le monde féerique. Alors que la fête battait son plein à la taverne, non loin de là, une femme criait son désespoir...

* * *

_**Oh qu'il est joli le bouton *post review* non ? ça vous donne pas envie de cliquer dessus ? :D **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour les reviews qui motivent à continuer !**

Ses yeux se plissèrent pour distinguer les formes et obstacles devant lui. Il avança prudemment, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle posture adopter. Se devait-il d'intervenir comme il avait l'habitude de faire avec les personnes qu'il jugeait en détresse ? Ou ne pas s'en mêler ? Une voix intérieure lui rappela à qui il avait à faire. Il se remémora alors leur première rencontre…

_Flashback._

La troupe voyageait à cheval, Regina en tête, suivie de très près par Charming. Le reste entourait la carriole qui transportait les quelques provisions ramassées depuis leur récente arrivée sur la terre enchantée. Alors qu'ils empruntaient un chemin à travers la forêt, des bruits suspects se firent soudainement entendre. Les branches craquaient dans les arbres et des ombres furtives glissaient entre les feuillages. Charming posa immédiatement sa main sur le pommeau de son épée, paré à dégainer. Regina leva sa main en signe d'arrêt. La troupe s'immobilisa à ce geste. Charming regarda Snow qui comprit le message. Elle prit une flèche de son carquois, arma son arc et tendit la corde pour viser une direction, sans réellement savoir laquelle choisir. Elle ne voyait rien mais comme ses compagnons de route elle sentit le danger. La peur commençait à se faire sentir parmi les quelques anciens habitants de Storybrooke. Leur regard paniqué balaya l'entourage à la recherche du moindre indice permettant d'identifier le danger. Bien qu'armés, ils n'étaient pas formés au combat comme l'étaient le couple phare et l'ancienne Reine. Très vite, les bruits s'intensifièrent et les ombres apparaissaient de plus en plus nombreuses, encerclant la troupe. Regina et Charming sautèrent alors de leur cheval et avancèrent de quelques pas. Charming sortit son épée de son fourreau et se mit en garde, prêt à affronter ses adversaires. Regina tourna sa main droite, paume vers le ciel et se concentra. Une boule de feu y apparut.

« Montrez- vous ! » Ordonna la jeune femme.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à réitérer son ordre, une horde d'hommes armés fit irruption et mit en joue chacun des membres de la troupe. Une voix s'éleva parmi les hommes encapuchonnés.

« Baissez vos armes et nous ferons _peut être_ preuve d'indulgence.»

Regina hésita. Elle se tourna vers Charming. La même pensée les traversa. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour espérer sortir victorieux de cette situation. Regina fulmina. Elle détestait perdre avant même d'avoir entamé le combat. Si cela ne dépendait qu'elle, elle aurait montré sa puissance et écrasé ses ennemis. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas seule.

« Regina... » Charming craignait que la brunette ne fasse le mauvais choix.

« Je sais !» lui répondit-elle en colère.

Après avoir porté un regard noir en direction des intrus, elle ferma la main, faisant ainsi disparaître la boule de feu. Charming rangea à contre cœur son épée, de même que Snow baissa son arc. Ils abdiquaient.

Alors que les ennemis pointaient toujours leurs armes sur la troupe, l'un d'eux s'avança. D'un mouvement lent, il retira sa capuche qui protégeait son visage. Ils découvrirent alors un homme brun, aux yeux bleus et légèrement barbu. Bizarrement il n'inspira pas la crainte tant attendue. Au contraire, ses yeux pétillants et son petit sourire en coin semblaient montrer qu'il s'amusait de la situation.

« Bien le bonjour ! Pardonnez cette entrée en matière mais nous devons prendre certaines précautions. » Il parla d'une voix grave avec un accent prononcé.

« Qui êtes-vous ?! » demanda Charming, surpris par ce que lui inspirait son adversaire.

« Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? » L'homme avait pris un ton moqueur.

C'en fut trop pour Regina qui détestait l'attitude de ce bandit ! Elle voulut se précipiter sur lui afin de lui faire payer son insolence mais les gardes l'en dissuadèrent par un mouvement d'armes. Leur leader reprit la parole.

« Milady, si vous ne voulez pas qu'une flèche vous atteigne en plein cœur, je vous conseille vivement de rester tranquille... »

« Et vous, si ne voulez pas que je vous l'arrache, vous avez intérêt à... » L'homme la coupa en ricanant. Regina ne s'y attendait pas. Non seulement il ne semblait pas avoir peur d'elle mais en plus il osait en rire. L'ancienne reine serra fermement ses poings pour tenter de contrôler la colère qui montait en elle. Il allait payer cet affront d'une façon ou d'une autre...

« Nous ne représentons pas de danger pour vous, je vous l'assure ! » Snow avait décidé de prendre les choses en main afin de désamorcer la situation. « Nous sommes simplement des voyageurs. Nous ne transportons que des vivres pour la route. Vérifiez par vous-même. »

Le chef regarda la jeune femme qui avait pris la parole. Il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il jeta un regard sur l'homme à côté de lui, son bras droit. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, comme pour lui dire qu'il se fiait au jugement de son leader. D'un regard, il fit alors baisser les armes de ses compagnons et d'un sourire charmeur il se présenta :

«Mon nom est Robin des bois. »

A l'évocation de ce nom, Regina ne put que réagir : « ceci explique l'odeur... ».

Mais Robin ne lui prêta guère d'attention et continua les présentations : « Avec mes amis nous formons les Joyeux compagnons ! ».

_Fin du flashback_

Robin sourit devant ses souvenirs. Il n'avait pas prêté attention au début mais Belle et Neal étaient également présents. Les revoir lui permit de faire définitivement confiance à la troupe et surtout à la Reine. Il l'avait reconnue d'après les nombreuses descriptions faites par ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de croiser son chemin. Le regard noir et perçant de Regina l'avait quelque peu ébranlé notamment parce qu'il était accompagné d'une boule de feu. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait rien laisser paraître pour avoir le dessus sur elle. Il comprenait également le pouvoir qu'elle détenait sur les hommes. Cette femme était incroyablement attirante et effrayante à la fois...

En y réfléchissant bien, il prenait un certain risque à s'aventurer sur ce chemin. Il savait qu'elle allait le repousser. Et puis, si elle était en colère, elle pourrait aussi bien le projeter contre un tronc d'arbre ou encore le transformer en insecte pour l'écraser après ! Robin frissonna sur cette dernière image légèrement sanglante. Pris d'une soudaine envie de faire demi-tour, il s'arrêta pour rebrousser chemin lorsqu'il entendit des bruits à quelques mètres de lui. Il vit alors une silhouette marcher d'un pas pressé dans la direction opposée. Robin présuma que c'était Regina. L'homme était soulagé. Au moins il avait évité une rencontre désagréable avec elle. Cependant son intuition l'ordonna d'y jeter un œil de plus près. Il avait en effet une sensation dérangeante au creux de l'estomac. Et sa curiosité le poussait à découvrir pourquoi cette femme était partie aussi vite. Robin ne mit guère longtemps à retrouver l'emplacement exact. Il trouva une bouteille à moitié vide négligemment posée contre un arbre et un couteau dont la lame était partiellement cachée par de la terre. Robin en déduisit qu'il avait servi à creuser. Ni une ni deux, il se mit à chercher des indices sur le sol. Après quelques minutes de recherche, il remarqua à travers les feuillages un petit amas de terre. Délicatement il retira le surplus et fouilla la terre. Sa main droite rencontrât ce qui semblait être un objet relativement dur avec une texture qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Robin plongea alors ses deux mains dans le trou, entoura l'objet et le souleva délicatement. Au fur et à mesure qu'il ramena le trésor à lui, il aperçut une lueur rouge briller plus fortement. Fébrilement Robin essuya ce qu'il restait de terre couvrant encore l'objet. Ce qu'il découvrit ensuite le laissa bouche bée. Son cœur battait au même rythme que les pulsations émises par le précieux trésor. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il avait entre les mains. Il ne pouvait accepter ce que Regina avait osé faire.

« Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! »

Robin sursauta et se retourna vivement, _son cœur _toujours dans les mains. Face à lui, une Regina furibonde. L'image de l'insecte écrabouillé s'imposa à lui. Il déglutit.

* * *

**_Décidément ce bouton "post review* fait de l'œil *siffle* Ne luttez pas contre lui mes amis, postez des reviews xD_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour les reviews !**

Un sentiment puissant l'avait étreinte. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça. Elle savait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son cœur. Elle était donc revenue sur ses pas et avait surpris ce maudit voleur. Elle était dans une colère noire ! Comment diable cet homme l'avait-il retrouvé ? Et elle était aussi effrayée... Il avait son cœur, il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait la contrôler ou la tuer...Elle devait à tout prix le récupérer.

« Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! ».

Robin ne répondit même pas. Son regard s'était directement posé sur la poitrine de la jeune femme imaginant un espace vide. Il était encore sous le choc.

«Vous allez immédiatement me le rendre et oublier cette histoire ! Sinon je vous jure que vous allez souffrir...»

« Pourquoi ? »

L'ancienne reine le regarda surprise.

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Retirer votre propre cœur...je ne comprends pas comment on peut faire ça... »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Rendez-le-moi !» Regina serra les poings. Elle s'imagina les différentes tortures qu'elle lui infligerait lorsqu'elle aurait récupérée son _bien_. Elle avança d'un pas, prête à dégainer sa magie. Mais elle fut stoppée lorsqu'elle entendit la question suivante.

« Est-ce parce que vous avez perdu votre fils ? Henry ? »

Regina resta coïte. A l'évocation de ce nom, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Que...co-comment vous savez ? »

« Vos amis m'ont raconté leur histoire et la vôtre... » Robin regarda le cœur. Il semblait ému parce qu'il avait enfin compris son geste. Il continua alors d'une voix basse.

« Écoutez, j'ai moi aussi perdu un être cher, ma femme, la mère de mon fils. Je m'en suis voulu et encore aujourd'hui je me sens coupable de sa mort. Mais la douleur n'est pas une fatalité Regina. Elle s'atténue avec le temps. »

Troublée par de telles confidences, la jeune femme baissa sa garde un moment avant de se reprendre bien vite. Elle n'allait quand même pas se laisser attendrir par un homme des bois !

« Nous n'avons pas d'histoire en commun ! Mon fils n'est pas mort ! »

« Alors pourquoi enterrer votre cœur ? »

Regina ferma les yeux de désespoir. Cet homme l'énervait au plus haut point ! Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à elle ?! Pourquoi ne pas la laisser tranquille comme les autres ?! Ce Robin de Locksley était décidément têtu et semblait en plus imperturbable devant ses menaces. L'ancienne reine soupira. Elle opta pour la vérité, espérant ainsi qu'il lui rende son cœur.

«Mon fils n'est pas mort comme je vous l'ai dit. Mais je ne fais plus partie de sa vie. Il m'a...oubliée. » Sa gorge se noua, elle ne put en dire plus. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait plus son cœur, elle ressentait encore de la tristesse, moins forte certes mais elle était toujours là. Comme une empreinte indéfectible.

Robin s'avança doucement vers elle, avec prudence.

« Vous trouverez comment revoir Henry. Et vous n'êtes pas seule. Regardez autour de vous ! Vous êtes soutenue par les habitants de votre ancienne ville même si vous pensez le contraire. »

Regina regarda le cœur que lui tendait le jeune homme. Elle hésita. Elle savait que la première chose qu'elle allait ressentir en le remettant serait une grande souffrance. Et elle en avait peur. Robin comprit le cheminement de ses pensées alors il tenta de la rassurer.

« Je vous aiderai à le retrouver. »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard moqueur.

« Vous ? Et pourquoi diable m'aideriez-vous?! Je vous rappelle qu'on ne joue pas dans le même camp ! Monsieur je dis « voler aux riches pour donner aux pauvres » !

« Parce que vous êtes tellement différente de la reine maléfique » Il lui avait répondu au tac au tac, sans réfléchir, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Regina sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Ses yeux bleus la transperçaient. Cela aurait pu l'effrayer, mais au contraire, le regard chaleureux de Robin la rassura. Surprise par ces sentiments nouveaux, Regina ne put répliquer. Ils se regardèrent ainsi quelques instants. Et aucun d'eux n'avait perçu le miracle qui se produisit à cet instant précis : une infime partie noircie du cœur de Regina se mit à briller avant de disparaître...

Gênée par cet échange de regard, la jeune femme se focalisa sur son cœur. Avec délicatesse elle le prit entre ses mains. Elle avait fait son choix. Elle porta le cœur à sa poitrine et le fit pénétrer douloureusement à l'intérieur. Robin était subjugué. Jamais il n'avait vu pareille magie. Il vit le visage de la reine se crisper. Sa tristesse était grande. Il se promit alors de veiller sur elle, à distance.

Regina se dirigea ensuite vers l'arbre sur lequel elle s'était adossée plus tôt et récupéra la bouteille d'alcool. « Vous m'excuserez mais j'ai à faire ! ».

Alors qu'elle empruntait le chemin du retour, robin lâcha ses mots « vous voulez de la compagnie ? ». La brunette arqua un sourcil et prit un ton sec « Pardon ?! ». Mais le jeune homme ne se décontenança pas pour autant et insista. On ne sait jamais, elle pourrait changer d'avis et faire une bêtise...

« Je suis désolé mais je ne souhaite pas vous laisser seule pour le moment. » Devant le regard peu convaincu de Regina il ajouta « et je connais un endroit à l'écart des villageois où vous pourrez vous abreuver tranquillement ». Il finit sa phrase par un petit sourire moqueur...qu'il perdit bien vite lorsqu'il vit Regina s'avancer très près, à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres...

« En clair Monsieur le voleur, vous me voulez pour vous tout seul ? » Robin perdit le peu de sang froid qui lui restait devant son ton charmeur et son regard coquin. Diable qu'elle était sexy ! Il sentit son bas ventre se contracter. Consciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait, Regina recula, un rictus aux lèvres et reprit son chemin. « Finalement, cet homme n'était pas si imperturbable que ça !» pensa-t-elle avec satisfaction. Robin, lui, resta pantois un court instant, se remettant de cette « attaque ». Puis, déçu, il la regarda s'éloigner et s'apprêta à faire de même dans la direction opposée lorsqu'une voix féminine s'exclama :

« C'est quand vous voulez ! ».

Décidément cette femme le menait par le bout du nez ! Robin la rattrapa au pas de course.

« Ahem...au fait...ça vous arrive de transformer les gens en insecte ? ».

* * *

**ça vous plait toujours ? :P (il me reste 2 chapitres qui patientent sagement dans mon ordi, mais ils attendent de vos nouvelles d'abord !) xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dans mes bras mes reviewers *hug* Merci ça fait très plaisir :D**

**Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! C'est l'avant dernier chapitre.**

**Joyeuse lecture ;-)**

**ps: je vois que cette histoire d'insecte a perturbé mes lecteurs XD**

* * *

Un rayon de soleil traversa la pièce et vint caresser le visage endormi. La luminosité dégagée par le rayon gêna l'individu qui, dans un grognement sourd, tenta de se cacher sous le drap. Alors que le dormeur pensait ainsi être tranquille, son esprit fut cette fois interpellé par des bruits répétés « tchac »...« tchac »... L'oreille se tendit. « tchac »...« tchac ». Dans un état de semi consciente, le dormeur compris que ce son désagréable provenait de l'extérieur. « tchac »...« tchac ». Après quelques minutes d'intense réflexion sur l'identification de ce raffut, une image s'imposa à l'esprit, celle d'une hache fendant le bois. « C'est pas vrai ! Je hais ce village ! » La jeune femme se retourna vivement de l'autre côté croyant échapper au bruit. Mais ce mouvement n'eut que pour effet de provoquer une douleur au niveau du crâne. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. « Ouch... ». Elle déglutit difficilement et sentit à quel point sa bouche était pâteuse. Puis au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait conscience, d'autres symptômes apparaissaient : mal de ventre, nausée, membres engourdis. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! » Dans un effort important, elle tenta de se rappeler. Mais seul le vide lui répondit. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. « Et merde... ». Elle se sentait si fatiguée. Ses paupières étaient toujours closes. Dans une lutte acharnée, elle réussit à les ouvrir qu'à moitié. La vision était floue. Mais elle parvenait à distinguer une petite forme en face d'elle. Elle intensifia l'effort. La vue se fit plus nette. Alors elle le vit. Des cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés, des yeux marrons, un visage d'ange...Il tenait fermement contre lui ce qui semblait être son doudou.

« T'es qui toi ? Pourquoi t'es dans le lit de mon papa ? »

« …. »

Apprendre par un petit garçon qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit...et en plus ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait pu faire ou ce qu'ils avaient fait avec le «papa »...C'était trop pour Regina...Les nausées se firent plus intenses.

« Je...heu...où sont les toilettes ? »

Le garçonnet pointa du doigt vers...l'extérieur. Dur retour à la réalité. Storybrooke lui manquait sur de nombreux aspects et le système moderne des toilettes en faisait partie.

Regina esquissa un mince sourire pour remercier le garçon. Après avoir vérifié discrètement qu'elle portait ses habits de la veille, elle entreprit de s'asseoir au bord du lit avant d'envisager de se lever complètement. Il s'agissait de procéder étape par étape. Une fois assise, Regina répondit à l'enfant avec une certaine hésitation dans la voix :

« Heu...je m'appelle Regina. Et hum...pour répondre à ta deuxième question, je dois trouver ton papa...où est-il ? »

« Il est parti. »

« Et tu sais s'il va bientôt revenir ? »

« Voui ! »

Et l'enfant n'en dit pas plus. Regina soupira et décida qu'il était temps de partir à sa recherche pour avoir une petite explication. Elle prit une bonne inspiration pour se donner du courage, se leva et arrangea au mieux sa tenue. Le garçon suivait chacun de ses mouvements.

« Au fait comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Roland !» lui répondit-il avec un grand enthousiasme qui résonna péniblement dans le crâne déjà douloureux de l'ancienne reine. Cette dernière grimaça puis fit rapidement le tour de la chambre et finit par se diriger vers la pièce principale de la chaumière. Quelques meubles garnissaient le lieu. Le strict minimum en fait : une table, deux chaises, un plan de travail, une cheminée dans un coin avec le nécessaire pour cuisiner, et des étagères soutenant des bibelots. Regina s'approcha de l'une d'elles et prit un objet entre les mains. Il s'agissait d'un bracelet fin en cotte de maille de couleur or.

« C'est à ma maman »

La jeune femme se retourna et jeta un regard gênée à l'enfant se rappelant ce que Robin lui avait confié sur sa femme. « Il est très joli, ta maman devait être ravie de l'avoir ».

« Toi aussi t'es une maman? »

Cette fois son regard se remplit de tristesse. Elle reposa le bracelet sur l'étagère et lui répondit avec un sourire forcé.

« Oui, j'ai un fils. Il s'appelle Henry. ».

« Pourquoi il est pas avec toi ? »

La curiosité dont faisait preuve Roland lui rappela étrangement celle de son père !

« Il est..loin. Avec sa famille. » Et avant que le garçonnet ne pose davantage de questions, Regina s'accroupit face à lui « je vais chercher ton papa. Tu restes là c'est bien compris ? » Roland secoua la tête de haut en bas. Regina sourit sincèrement cette fois puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste affectueux avant de sortir de la chaumière.

La lumière du soleil n'apaisa pas son mal de crâne, bien au contraire. Regina hésita alors à retourner chez elle pour fabriquer une potion afin de faire disparaître les symptômes dus à l'abus d'alcool. Cependant, le peu de souvenir d'hier la rendait peut être encore plus malade que sa gueule de bois. Elle ne cessait de penser qu'ils avaient fait _quelque chose. _Ses muscles étaient engourdis au réveil. Ça voulait dire ce que ça voulait dire ! Et ça il allait le payer !

Revigorée par sa colère, elle se mit à chercher des indices lui permettant de deviner le chemin emprunté par Robin. Et il n'y avait pas grand-chose à vrai dire...

« Je peux p'têtre vous aider ma p'tite dame ? »

Regina tourna la tête sur la droite et tomba nez à nez avec un homme trapu qui imposait au regard d'autrui un ventre arrondi fortement attiré vers le bas « témoignage d'une fréquentation importante à la taverne » pensa-t-elle. Par ailleurs l'homme ne se priva pas de la déshabiller du regard avec un sourire laissant apparaître un manque cruel d'hygiène dentaire. La nausée la reprit...Malheureusement pour Regina, il était le seul pouvant lui apporter une réponse. Elle lui adressa alors un faux sourire charmeur.

« Je cherche Monsieur de Locksley »

« Ah quel veinard c'lui là ! Sa réputation doit bien le servir pour attraper ces jolies dames !» Regina du prendre sur elle-même devant le regard lubrique de cet individu qui lorgnait avidement sa poitrine généreuse.

« Bon vous l'avez vu ou pas ?! » Regina perdit rapidement patience.

« Oula doucement ma p'tite dame ! C'est qu'elle a son petit caractère...héhéhé...» ce qui apparemment lui faisait encore plus d'effet. C'était limite si l'homme ne se léchait pas les babines. Regina leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de se contenir.

« Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure pendant que je coupais mon bois. » Il regarda par-dessus de son épaule. Regina suivit son regard et découvrit une hache plantée sur un tronçon de bois. La connexion se fit instantanément. Ce grossier personnage était à l'origine du raffut de ce matin ! Elle lui jeta alors un regard noir. Mais cela signifiait également que Robin est parti peu avant son réveil, il ne devait donc pas être loin. Si elle se dépêchait, elle pourrait le rattraper.

« Dans quelle direction est-il allé ? »

« Le nord. »

Alors qu'elle se retourna pour suivre la piste, elle senti une main grasse se poser sur son avant-bras dénudé. Un frisson de dégoût la traversa.

« Vous savez, vous pourriez aussi l'attendre...comme ça je profite de votre présence... »

« Excusez-moi ?! » Regina se dégagea rapidement de cette étreinte répugnante.

« Oh faites pas votre mijaurée ! J'ai remarqué votre p'tit jeu de séduction ! Une dame comme vous doit avoir l'habitude de s'amuser avec les hommes non?! »

Est ce qu'il venait de la traiter de prostituée ?! Le sang de Regina ne fit qu'un tour ! D'un mouvement de la main, elle l'envoya valser dans les airs. Le malpropre retomba lourdement sur le sol à quelques mètres de l'ancienne Reine. Avant même qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, il vit avec horreur sa hache se sortir du tronçon et se soulever dans les airs avant de s'abattre sur lui...*tchac*...

« La prochaine fois, je viserai plus haut. » Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Regina alors que celle-ci prit la direction du nord laissant l'homme à terre, une hache à quelques millimètres de son entre jambe.

* * *

**Alors ? J'arrête d'écrire ou pas ? :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Le visionnage du final de Ouat m'ayant laissé pantoise et un pincement au cœur, je publie la fin de ma fic ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça se termine sur une note positive :P **

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews *hug* ça fait vraiment très plaisir ! **

** MahanaRead, RoseAlix95, Emma-Fanfiction, mogo, nanou0508 : merci pour vos commentaires et votre fidélité 3**

**Joyeuse fin de lecture et merci de m'avoir suivie dans cette aventure ! **

**Bon courage pour le hiatus e****t surtout gardons espoir pour le Outlaw Queen !**

* * *

Robin marchait silencieusement dans la forêt à la recherche de gibier. Celui lui permit de penser à autre chose qu'à la jolie brune endormie dans son lit...Bien que sa tâche requérait toute son attention, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire aux souvenirs de la nuit dernière. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Après quelques minutes de marche, un bruit l'attira sur sa gauche. Robin aperçut un lapin sauvage qui gambadait tranquillement. Délicatement il se positionna près d'un tronc et s'empara d'une flèche de son carquois. Puis toujours dans un geste lent, il positionna sa flèche sur son arc qu'il bandit à l'extrême. Le lapin s'était redressé sur ses deux pattes arrières, en alerte. L'homme ajusta parfaitement sa cible, ralentit son souffle et...

« Espèce de salopard ! »

Dans son sursaut, il décocha sa flèche qui rata sa cible de quelques centimètres permettant au gibier de prendre sa fuite. Il ne ratait jamais sa cible...Robin prit alors un air sévère et se retourna vers l'intrus dans l'intention de lui faire passer sa colère. Mais ce qu'il vit le coupa aussitôt dans son élan. Le corps tendu, les mains sur les hanches, des yeux revolver...Robin sentit sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil devant le regard meurtrier de la jeune femme. Il grimaça en pensant qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure...

« Regina...vous êtes levée...Pas trop mal au crâne ? » demanda Robin avec un sourire crispé.

« Vous...Vous n'êtes qu'un voleur qui abuse des autres et de leurs faiblesses ! » cria Regina, un doigt accusateur pointé dans sa direction.

Robin arqua un sourcil. Un voleur ? Bon certes, mais qui abusait de la faiblesse des autres, alors ça non ! Mais Regina ne lui laissa pas le temps de se défendre puisqu'elle continua sur sa lancée :

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ! Vous avez besoin qu'une femme soit ivre pour coucher avec elle ?! » Regina s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

« Coucher ? Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas... » Robin la regarda d'un air perdu.

« Ben voyons ! Monsieur a laissé son cerveau dans le lit ?! Je parle de vous, vous…frayant un passage vers…mon intimité alors que j'avais bu ! » Regina était furax. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il était comme ça. Et savoir que finalement il n'était qu'un homme comme les autres, la mettait dans une rage folle. Mais surtout elle s'en voulait à elle-même. Elle se reprochait de s'être laissée aller, une seule fois, et maintenant elle en payait le prix. S'il n'y avait pas eu Roland, elle aurait pris plaisir à torturer ce Locksley !

« Attendez Regina...Vous croyez que nous deux...on a... » Robin la regarda perplexe. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il était ce genre d'homme ?

« Bien sûr que oui ! Pourquoi je me suis retrouvée dans votre lit alors ?! » Regina croisa les bras et attendit, la mâchoire crispée par la colère.

« Pour que vous puissiez y dormir votre Majesté !» Le ton employé était sec. Le voleur se sentait vexé qu'elle puisse avoir une si piètre opinion de lui.

« Et vous allez aussi me faire croire que vous avez gardé sagement vos mains dans vos poches pendant tout ce temps? » Regina ricana devant l'hypocrisie de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Encore un lâche qui n'assumait pas ce qu'il était, pensa-t-elle avec dégoût.

Robin sentit la colère monter en lui. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? De quel droit jugeait-elle les autres sans les connaître ?! D'un mouvement rapide il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune femme et lui lança un regard sévère. Puis il prit la parole.

« Ecoutez-moi bien Regina. Vous avez dormi dans mon lit parce que vous étiez trop soûle pour tenir debout ! Je me suis simplement assuré que vous alliez bien avant de rejoindre la chambre de mon fils et de dormir par terre ! Il ne s'est strictement rien passé entre nous et ô grand jamais je n'ai abusé de vous ! Est que c'est clair ?! » Il avait parlé d'une seule traite et s'était contenu pour ne pas trop élever la voix mais il espérait avoir été convainquant. Et à en juger par la soudaine pâleur qu'avait pris le visage de Regina, il avait réussi. Puis il ajouta « Je suis peut être un sale voleur à vos yeux, mais croyez bien que je respecte les femmes et jamais je ne serai capable de tels actes... ». Son ton s'était adoucit mais sa déception était toujours là.

Honteuse, l'ancienne reine avait baissé les yeux. Elle sentait qu'il était sincère. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux bleus. Elle savait aussi qu'elle l'avait blessé pour l'avoir si peu considéré. Il avait le droit à des excuses mais pour elle, ce n'était pas facile. Cela lui demandait un certain effort. Alors elle hésita sur la démarche à suivre. Puis elle vit Robin faire demi-tour et s'éloigner devant son manque évident de réaction. Peut-être qu'il valait le coup qu'elle fasse cet effort non ?...

« Je...Attendez !»

Mais l'archer n'écouta pas et poursuivit sa route.

« Robin s'il vous plait ! »

Le voleur soupira et s'arrêta. Puis il répliqua :

« J'ai fait une erreur en pensant que vous aviez besoin de mon aide. Restons-en là et je vous promets de vous laisser tranquille. D'accord ? » Il lui afficha un faible sourire.

« Non je ne suis pas d'accord. » lui répondit-elle du tac au tac. Le regard surpris que lui lança Robin l'encouragea à continuer.

« Je...Je vous demande pardon pour tout ce que je vous ai dit. Vous ne le méritiez pas. » La reine triturait ses mains. Elle était clairement mal à l'aise, ce qui amusa le jeune homme. Il décida alors de prendre sa revanche...

« Oh voyez-vous ça ! La reine maléfique, la puissante magicienne, la femme tant redoutée de tous...s'excuse ? Et moi qui pensait que plus rien ne pouvait me surprendre » dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

« Allez y moquez-vous ! Mais qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ? Pour ma défense je vous rappelle que je n'ai aucun souvenir de notre soirée et je...».

Regina ne put terminer sa phrase devant le regard soudainement sombre et pénétrant de Robin sur ses lèvres. Elle sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux émotions qu'il fit naître en elle quand il posa sa main chaude sur son avant-bras. Ce simple contact électrisa sa peau. Robin attira doucement Regina à lui et se pencha vers elle. Subjuguée par ce rapprochement intime et par les réactions de son corps, elle se laissa faire. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de son compagnon sur son visage. La respiration de Regina se fit alors plus haletante. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres par anticipation, désireuse de goûter au plaisir de ce baiser. Robin se pencha davantage, frôla ses lèvres et dévia soudainement vers sa joue...

« Si on avait fait l'amour, vous n'auriez rien oublié... » » Sa voix rauque murmurée à son oreille provoqua un délicieux frisson chez la jeune femme. Elle se sentait comme une poupée de chiffon, incapable de faire un geste. Et pourtant paradoxalement elle était refroidie. Elle avait tant voulu qu'il l'embrasse. Et s'il s'était joué d'elle. La vengeance de Robin des bois...

Mais Regina était une femme qui détestait perdre. Et à ce jeu-là elle était plutôt douée...Alors qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux sans pouvoir se lâcher, Regina mordilla sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui provoqua un désir chez l'homme qui se refrénait tant bien que mal. Ils étaient tendus l'un et l'autre. Leurs corps appelaient caresses et baisers. Consciente de leur désir mutuel, Regina colla ses hanches sur celles de Robin et s'immobilisa à quelques millimètres de sa bouche. Elle murmura contre ses lèvres:

« Laissez-moi juger par moi-même...».

Les dernières résistances de Robin lâchèrent. Il leva sa main pour la poser délicatement sur la joue de l'ancienne reine qu'il caressa avec son pouce. Puis sa main rejoignit sa nuque, qu'il pressa vers lui pour combler le vide entre leurs lèvres. Ce fut d'abord un frôlement, une douce caresse. Mais très vite, la langue de Robin força la barrière de ses lèvres, s'infiltra dans sa bouche et entama un ballet envoûtant. Regina gémit sous l'assaut fiévreux de cette langue. Elle posa avidement ses mains dans les cheveux de son compagnon, les rapprochant encore. Leurs corps s'embrasèrent, les caresses étaient brûlantes au contact de la peau nue.

Mais le manque d'air les obligea à se séparer. Robin posa son front sur celui de sa belle. Leurs yeux pétillaient.

« Alors Majesté, cela vous convient-il ? » Taquina l'Archer.

« Je dois avouer que pour un premier baiser, c'était...divin. » Répliqua-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres et les joues rosies.

« Techniquement c'est le deuxième ». lui répondit-il sans réfléchir.

Regina redressa brusquement la tête et fronça les sourcils. Robin ferma les yeux devant sa gaffe.

« Comment ça le deuxième ? Quand diable avons-nous pu nous embras... » Les yeux de Regina s'agrandirent de stupeur face à cette révélation. Le traite ! Il s'était bien passé quelque chose entre eux !

« N'oublie pas que tu as trouvé ce baiser divin ! » lui cria au loin Robin qui s'était déjà éloigné rapidement.

**_ THE END_**


End file.
